The aims of this study are (1) to determine if changes in sleep structure and nocturnal endocrine secretion are related to HIV infection and (2) to ascertain if some of these changes are mediated by interleukin-1-beta and (3) to determine if changes in endocrine secretion during sleep are in turn related to modulation of immune function. These studies will help define functional relationships between sleep and the endocrine and immune systems and clarify the role of sleep-related neuroendocrine factors in immunosuppression.